A SS Story: The Circle Continues
by GalaxyDreams
Summary: How will the married life of S+S go? This is the story of it written by two people who have had a strong overdose of S+S. This takes the concept of their romance to an extreme parody. Aimed towards veteran S+S readers.
1. After the Honeymoon...

Untitled Document

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is not ours. It belongs to CLAMP. Please don't sue us.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A S+S Story: The Circle Continues

Chapter 1: After the Honeymoon

-----------------------------------------------------

Have you ever wondered how S+S's life would be after they were newlyweds? In this story we will tell the tale of a loving husband and a not-so-smart wife.

Sakura and Syaoran enter their new mansion after a wonderful honeymoon. Sakura looked around because she noticed that the new house was empty. 

"Hoe? There's nothing in here." Sakura notices.

"That's right my love, we must buy everything first," Syaoran replied.

"Hoe? Does that mean that we must get jobs?" Sakura asks.

"No, my dear, you mustn't tire yourself, for I am here to serve you. I was born to protect you and fulfill your needs. I cherish everything and everything that you are, and your smile brings a new light to my heart and to the world. Whenever you are sad it makes a hole in my heart. Sakura, that is why you must not tire yourself."

"Hoe? Do you mean that I will only work on weekends?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran sweatdrops. "No, no, Sakura, you must not work at all, because your pain is my pain. I couldn't work knowing that you were at work yourself. Sakura, you must never work."

"But Syaoran-kun, I will be sad if you're the one doing all the work." Sakura replied.

"Sakura, you see, that is the very reason why I love you so much. You always think about others before yourself. Remember how you saved the world at the final judgement with Hiiragizawa and with the Hope Card? You see, my love, you are overworked. The reason why I love you so much is because you care for others before yourself."

"Hoe? I was only ten at the time." Sakura protested.

"That is the reason why you are overworked. No one else could have done what you did at that age. That is why I must repay you with me working instead of you," Syaoran smiled as he said

"But I'll feel bad for you, Syaoran-kun," Sakura absent-mindedly said.

"Sakura, you see, that is the very reason why I love you so much. You always think about others before yourself. Remember how you saved the world at the final judgement with Hiiragizawa and with the Hope Card? You see, my love, you are overworked. The reason why I love you so much is because you care for others before yourself."

"Hoe? Syaoran-kun, didn't you say that already?" Sakura asked.

"I suppose so, my love. Sometimes I get lost in myself at times," Syaoran explained.

"Hoe? But you're standing right there in front of me...." Sakura said.

Syaoran sweatdrops. "Enough talk, my cherry blossom, it's time for bed."

"Hoe? It's only 7 o'clock at night," Sakura argued.

As the couple walks up the stairs, Syaoran begins one of his lovely speeches, "Sakura, you must get your beauty sleep. That angelic face of yours is what keeps the world turning. If that angelic face of yours is ruined....."

~*~End of Ch. 1~*~ 


	2. The Results of Grocery Shopping...

Untitled Document

----------------------------------------------

A S+S Story: The Circle Continues

Chapter Two: The Results of Grocery Shopping

---------------------------------------------

This is an attempt by the fanfic authors to make Syaoran angry at his Sakura. Unfortunately, we failed miserably.

Sakura smiled as she walked out of their green car. "Syaoran-kun, I'm glad you that you finally let me do something!"

Syaoran blushes as tears form in his eyes, "Even if it was just grocery shopping, I knew it was sin to let you do that. Your as delicate as the flower that resembles you. Allowing you to push that cart has made a hole in my heart."

"Hoe? Syaoran-kun are you crying?" Sakura asks with her usual puzzled look.

"Nevermind that, just let me get these groceries inside." Syaoran suggests as he carries a bag or two.

"Syaoran-kun, may I help?" Sakura asks as she reaches for a bag.

Shock appears on Syaoran's face as he is thrown aghast. He drops what he is carrying and runs over to his precious flower.

"No!" Syaoran wails with anguish. "You musn't lift a finger. If you really want to help, you may unlock the door."

"Yay!" Sakura yells with joy as she slams the car door shut. She follicks over to where Syaoran is standing.

Syaoran can barely breathe under the six bags which he is struggling to carry. However, the poor boy does not mind. This is for the sake of his beloved cherry blossom after all. If she was in pain, then he would also be in pain. "Sakura," He stuggles to say. "Where are the keys?"

"Hoe?" Sakura asks as she turns around. "I left them in the car." She walks towards the car and attempts to open the car door, but for some weird reason, the door won't open. "Syaoran-kun, it seems to be stuck." Sakura says as she tries to open it with all her might.

Syaoran sees her stuggle and gasps in horror as he drops all six bags which he was carrying before. He runs towards Sakura at the speed of light. "Sakura, I will open that door for you." Syaoran insists as he stuggles to open the door himself. "It appears to be stuck."

Sakura's eyes widen as she spots the keys still inserted into the ignition. "Syaoran-kun, I think that might be the problem." Sakura replies as she points to the inserted keys.

"ACK!" Syaoran yells in frustration as he falls to his knees. He pulls his hair in anger. "I can't believe this is happening to me!"

"Hoe?" Sakura asks. "Don't you have your keys?"

Syaoran shook his head, "I left them inside the house."

"Syaoran-kun, you seem angry." Sakura observes.

The rain slowly begins the pour.

"I should be!" Syaoran yells.

"Why?" Sakura asks. "It wasn't anyone's fault and no one was hurt."

"WHO DO YOU THINK SLAMMED THE DOOR WHEN WE GOT HOME?!" Syaoran screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Hmm..." Sakura began. "Wasn't it me?"

"GRRR!" Syaoran yelled in agony. "Couldn't you be just a little thoughtful at times? I'M THE ONLY ONE DOING ANY WORK AROUND THIS PLACE!"

"Hoe? I didn't know you felt that way." Sakura smiled. "We can fix that. From now on, we will do equal work!"

"No, no, no!" Syaoran protested. "You musn't do a thing. Remember how you saved the world? Everyone is in your debt. We all have to repay you in some way. You musn't do a thing." Syaoran pauses as he remembers all the screaming that he had done at his Sakura.

Despite the mud forming on below his feet due to the pouring rain, Syaoran kneels before Sakura. "Sakura, I apologize. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I will be forever greatful. Just to see that smile of yours again would mean the world to me. Sakura, don't you see? We don't need the keys. We may not have the house, or the food, or the furniture, but what is important is that fact that we still have each other. That is all that matters. Even if we never get into our home again, I want you to know that all we need is each other. You are the force that keeps me alive. I need you. Sakura, I apologize. Please find it in your heart to forgive me."

The rain fades away as the sun begins to shine.

::Ashita e no MERODI begins to play in the background::

todokete kono koe wo  
tsutaete ima sugu ni  
isoide koko ni kite  
kanjite mada minu chikara  
shinjite hoshii no  
yume no tsudzuki ga hora  
utatte'ru ashita e no MERODI....

Tomoyo and Eriol are having a casual conversation as they walk down the sidewalk. Tomoyo's eyes are filled with confusion as she spots Syaoran kneeling before Sakura in the mud.

"It looks like Li-kun is kneeling before Sakura-chan." Tomoyo points out to Eriol.

"It appears so." Eriol responds. "We better go check on Sakura-san and my cute relative."

The two walk towards Sakura and Syaoran with curiosity.

"Li-kun," Tomoyo begins. "What are you doing kneeling before Sakura-chan like that in the mud?"

"Shut up, Daidouji." Syaoran says under his breath. "Can't you see that I'm begging for forgiveness?"

"My cute relative, you get more hopeless everyday." Eriol sighs. "What happened this time?"

"I yelled at Sakura." Syaoran murmured in shame.

"Don't worry about it, Syaoran-kun." Sakura smiled. "We all get mad sometimes."

"See, that is why I love you so much." Syaoran stated as he began one of his famous speeches. "You are so willing to understand the faults of others even when you have none yourself..."

Eriol looked towards Tomoyo and made some gestures that hinted towards choking and/or gagging to death.

"It's unbelievable that the world created someone as perfect as you. Sakura, that is why I love you so much." Tears of joy formed in Syaoran's eyes as he finished his rambling.

"Sakura-chan, what did you do to make Li-kun so angry?" Tomoyo asked.

"I accidently locked us out of the house." Sakura sweatdropped. "I left the keys in the ignition and now we are locked out. I feel really bad about the whole situation."

"No! You shouldn't feel bad!" Syaoran protests. "I shouldn't have let you drive the car. If only I was the one driving then none of this would have happened! Sakura, from now on I will do all the driving."

"Well," Eriol began. "Enough of this nonsense, let's get your keys out of there!"

From then on, the four got to work. [Except for Sakura of course. Syaoran was too protective of her.]

~*End of Chapter Two*~

------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: We have read your wonderful reviews and will improve after this chapter. We will try to make Sakura less dense and shorten Syaoran's little speeches. However, if you have read most of the S+S fanfiction on this website, you will find that most of the fanfiction do have Syaoran giving those speeches. You might not have read them yet, but I'm sure you will find some soon. I have read a ton of S+S stories and I know they are out there. Remember that we are exaggerating S+S's personalities to make them more funny. 


	3. Planning Syaoran's Surprise Birthday Par...

A S+S Story: The Circle Continues / Chapter 3: Planning Syaoran's Surprise Birthday Party

---------------------------------------------------------

A S+S Story: The Circle Continues

Chapter 3: Planning Syaoran's Surprise Birthday Party

-----------------------------------------------------

This is Sakura's attempt to give Syaoran something back for all the hard work he's done for her.

Syaoran works from 7:00 am to 7:00 pm (except for his one hour lunch break at 11:00 because someone has to cook for Sakura.) 

Today, Tomoyo was over to keep Sakura company. Sakura was sitting by the pool area and thinking. 

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo began. "Isn't tomorrow July 13th? Li-kun's birthday?"

"Yeah. It is. Didn't you get the invitation?" Sakura asks.

Tomoyo shakes her head.

"Oh, that's really weird." Sakura replies. Sakura looks towards the the glass sliding door and sees the pile of invitations on the kitchen table. With a puzzled look on her face, she says, "That could be the problem."

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said. "If no one knows about this party, who is going to show up?"

"Hoeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" Sakura screams as she runs up and down their silver staircase. However, on the way down, she trips on one of the steps. "Hoe!" She yells as she falls into Tomoyo's arms. Sakura begins to cry, "Now no one will come to the party except for, Me, Li-kun, and you."

Tomoyo smiles as she lets go of Sakura. "Don't worry. Hiiragizawa-kun will also be there. Besides, I'm sure that you could call all the people you were going to invite, can't you?"

Sakura nods as she gives Tomoyo as hug. "Thank you!" Sakura smiles as she walks towards the kitchen. From one of the drawers, she pulls out a phone book. "I have to call everyone. Do you think that Syaoran-kun's family could get here from Hong Kong in one day?"

"Maybe." Tomoyo shrugs. "I'm not sure. We can try. Also, do you have any party supplies?"

Sakura shook her head, "Not really... Remember Syaoran's speech about him doing all the driving from now on? I don't know where he hid my keys."

Tomoyo sweatdropped, "You should ask everyone to bring a little something then."

Sakura nods, "Well, I better call Syaoran's family now."

She dials the number of Syaoran's home in Hong Kong.

"Hello?" Sakura asks.

~~~

"Hello?" Four voices respond.

~~~

Sakura sweatdrops, "Is this the Li home?"

~~~

"Yes, it is." The voices respond.

~~~

"Are you Syaoran-kun's four sisters?"

~~~

"Yup!" They respond. "Who is this?"

~~~

"This is Sakura, Syaoran's wife. Are you guys all on the same phone?"

~~~  
"No, no, no, no!! We have 4 phones in the house!!!" The four correct her. 

"It would be hard it we only had one." One of the voices say.

"Four phones would seem reasonable because there are four of us." Another replies.

"So, this is Sakura-chan?!" One of the voices ask.

"Kawaii!" One calls out.

"You are so cute with Syaoran!" Another yells.

"Come visit us soon!" The last one says.

~~~

"Hoe?" Sakura asks as she looks towards Tomoyo who just shrugs. "I was inviting you four and your mother to Syaoran-kun's birthday party tomorrow."

~~~

"Tomorrow?" One asks.

"Isn't that a little to soon?" Another asked.

"Will mother be okay with this?" The third one asks.

"Of course we will go! For Syaoran and his kawaii wife!"

~~~

Sakura sweatdrops as she recites the address to them. "You need to be here sometime after 7:00 am because this is a surprise birthday party. Also, can you all bring some party supplies for tomorrow? I can't drive the car since Syaoran-kun hid the car keys."

~~~

"Okay! We'll be glad to bring some party supplies!!!" All four sisters reply at the same time.

"I'll bring balloons!" One exclaimed.

"Don't forget the confetti!" Another screamed with joy.

"We're gonna need to make some noise so I will bring the noise makers!" One yells.

"I guess that means that I will get Syaoran his present." One paused... "I wonder what he wants."

"How about some shoes?" One suggests.

"Well, we'll have to get some socks too because you need socks to wear shoes!" One adds.

"They'll both have to be green!"

"...Green socks?"

"Sure! Syaoran said that he loved green!"

~~~

Sakura sighed, 'Have they forgotten about me?' Sakura spoke up, "Hello?  
~~~

The sisters wouldn't stop.

"Well," One began as she started it again. "How exactly are we going to get there?"

"I'll drive the truck!" One volunteered.

"But, there's still the ocean!" Another reminded.

"One of us could control a ship!" One suggested.

"Wouldn't it be better if we just took a plane?"

The other three nod in agreement.

"Sakura-chan," The oldest one concluded. "We're going to be at your house at around 8:00 am tomorrow. With confetti, balloons, noise makers, a present, and we're taking a plane."

~~~  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Sounds good. See you tomorrow."

~~~

"Goodbye." The four said together.

~~~

Sakura sighed a breath of relief as she hung up the phone. "It's hard to talk to them."

Tomoyo laughed, "I know. Remember how they were when we first went to visit?"

Sakura giggled at the memory as she changed the subject. "Anyway, I better call Meiling-chan."

Sakura dialed the number and waited for a responce. "Hello?"  
~~~

"Hello, Meiling Li speaking."

~~~

"Hi! Meiling-chan, it's me. Sakura."

~~~

"Kinomoto-san?" Meiling asked. "Are you taking good care of Syaoran? I won't allow you to mistreat my dear cousin!"

~~~

"Actually," Sakura sweatdropped. "Syaoran-kun won't let me do a thing. He does it all for me."

~~~

"Huh?" Meiling asked puzzled for a moment. "That's strange... Syaoran used to make me do everything for him!"

~~~

Sakura paused, "Hoe? That's weird to me."

~~~  
"So, what is the real reason that you called?"

~~~

"Syaoran's birthday is tomorrow."

~~~

"I noticed." Meiling replied as she glanced towards her calender. 'SYAORAN'S BIRTHDAY' was written in big bold letters. "I already have a present and everything. You never sent me an invitation or anything. Is there no party this year?"  
~~~

"I forgot to mail the invitations." Sakura sweatdropped.  
~~~  
"Kinomoto-san, that is so much like you." Meiling laughed. "Maybe that's why my cousin loves you so much..."

~~~

"Meiling-chan," Sakura interrupted. "Before you continue, can I ask you something?"

~~~

"Sure."

~~~  
"You don't unexpectedly begin to say long paragraphs of the same thing over and over do you?"  
~~~

"No, why?"  
~~~

Sakura shook her head, "No reason. Anyway, could you come to Syaoran-kun's surprise birthday tomorrow?"  
~~~

"Sure, I'd love to!" Meiling paused before she let herself get too excited. "But, how would I get there?"  
~~~

"You could ride the same plane as Syaoran-kun's sisters and mother."

~~~

"Sure, I'll call them now. They have the rest of the information right?"

~~~

"Yeah, they do."  
~~~

"Thanks."

~~~

"For what?"  
~~~

"Inviting me."

~~~

"Oh, we couldn't have Syaoran-kun's birthday without you! Did you know that he always mentions you?"  
~~~  
"Really?" Meiling asked in excitement as her eyes lit up with hope.

~~~

"Not really," Sakura sweatdropped. "But, I've heard him mention you a few times in the middle of his long sayings."

~~~  
"Oh..." Meiling replied a little confused. "I've never heard him talk for a long period of time at once..."

~~~

"Hoe?" Sakura asked. "He talks all the time."

~~~  
"Well, I better go pack now. See you tomorrow."

~~~  
"Bye." Sakura hung up.

"Is she coming?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Who's next?" Sakura asked.

"Well," Tomoyo began as she flipped the book to the starting page. "The first name we should invite is... Akizuki Nakuru."

"So, you're saying that we should call Eriol-kun's place now?"

Tomoyo nodded.

Sakura dialed Eriol's number and waited for someone to pick up.  
~~~  
"The phone is ringing." Spinel Sun stated. (Who, by the way, is in chibi form.)

"Suppi-chan, I'll get it!" Nakuru yelled as she picked up the phone. "Hello, this is the Hiiragizawa residence."

"Who is this 'Suppi-chan' that you keep rambling about?" Spinel Sun asked as he returned to his reading.

~~~

"Can I please speak to Eriol-kun?"

~~~

"Master!" Nakuru calls. "There is a phone call for you!"

An explosion is heard as Eriol says, "I'm coming."

~~~

"Hoe? Eriol-kun, I heard an explosion."

~~~

"Oh. I was just turning off the TV." Eriol responds. "I think I have to buy a new one now." He mutters under his breath.

~~~

"Hoe? What did you say?"

~~~

"Oh, nothing. Don't hurt yourself by thinking to hard. Sakura-san, what brings you to call me?"

~~~

"Syaoran-kun's birthday is tomorrow!" She said with glee. "You, Akizuki-san, and Spinel Sun are invited!"

~~~

"Sakura-san, before I respond, may I ask you a simple question?"

~~~

"Sure, Eriol-kun! What is it?"  
~~~

"I was just wondering... May I bring the birthday cake for my cute descendant? I'd like to repay him for all the kindness he has shown me?" Eriol smiles evilly.

~~~

"Really? Your going to repay him too?" Despite Tomoyo's attempt to calm Sakura down, Sakura began to jump excitedly. "That's why I'm having the party! To repay Syaoran-kun for all his kindness!"

~~~

"I'm sure you are, my dear." Eriol says bluntly.

~~~

"Thank you for offering the cake because I was going to ask you to bring something anyway."

~~~

"It's my pleasure." Eriol replied in Clow Reed's voice.

~~~

"Hoe?" Sakura asked "Is there someone else on the line?"  
~~~  
"No, it's just me. I'll be there bright and early!"

~~~  
"But make sure it's after 7:00 a.m., that way Syaoran-kun won't be there. It's a surprise."

~~~  
"Perfect. See you then."  
~~~

"Goodbye!" Sakura waves as she hangs up.

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo begins. "What are you waving to?"

"Eriol-kun, he just hung up."'

Despite Sakura being a little out of it, as usual, Tomoyo just smiled at her dear friend. "At least now I have something to record! I haven't recorded anything since the wedding!" Tomoyo exclaims as shooting stars appear in her eyes.

"Hoe?" Sakura asks. "Who's next?"

"Daidouji, but since I'm here the next name is... Hiiragizawa."

"Didn't we just call him?"

Tomoyo nodded as she turned the page, "Kinomoto Fujitaka."

Sakura smiled, "Kero-chan's going to love this party!" Since Sakura was now married and living on her own, and since Touya had also moved out, Kero had been staying with Fujitaka at the old house. However, living with Kero has made Fujitaka's life even harder.

"Otou-san!" Sakura exclaims as her father picks up the phone. "It's your Sakura-san!"  
~~~

"Sakura-san, it's nice to hear your voice. Besides work, I haven't been able to get out much. Cooking for Kero-kun is hard work."

As Kero flys by, he hears the word 'Sakura' spoken and grabs the phone from Fujitaka's grasp. "Sakura! I still can't believe that you married that Chinese gaki!"  
~~~

"Kero-chan! I still can't believe you're still not over that! You were at the wedding! Also, you ate almost half the cake!"  
~~~

"That's another story! So, Sakura, what's up?"  
~~~

"I'm inviting you and Otou-san to Syaoran's surprise birthday party. I want you two to be there at around 8:00 a.m. because we have to prepare." Sakura smiles since she finally has a chance to let Syaoran know that she loves him back. "Kero-chan, there will be cake!"

~~~

"Woo-hoo! Cake! Cake! Cake! I'm coming!" Kero screams as he throws the phone back at Fujitaka.

Fujitaka tries to adjust his glasses after catching it, "As I said, it's hard living with Kero-kun."

~~~

"Otou-san, could you please cook something for the party?"  
~~~

"Sure, I'll be glad to cook a batch of takoyaki." Fujitaka replies.

"Woo-hoo!" Kero yells as he continues fly around the room. "Today is my lucky day! In fact, everyday is a lucky day when you live with such a great cook!"

Fujitaka sweatdrops, "I better make that three batches. Is Tsukishiro-san coming?"  
~~~

"Yes." Sakura responds.

~~~

"I better make five batches then." Fujitaka sweatdrops. "I better start cooking now. See you tomorrow."

~~~

"Goodbye!" Sakura smiles. "Who's next?"

"Kinomoto Touya." Tomoyo replies. "But, doesn't he have a grudge against Li-kun?"

Sakura nodded, "But they're okay with each other now. I think." Sakura hoped as she dialed Touya's number.

~~~

"Hello." Touya answered.

~~~

"Oniichan!" Sakura practically hollered in his ears. "Hi!"

~~~

"Don't yell. So, Kaijuu why are you so excited?" Touya responded as he held the phone a foot away from his ears.

~~~

"I've missed you." Sakura responded. "Also, I AM NOT A MONSTER!"

~~~

"As I was saying, Kaijuu, what do you want?"

~~~

"Grrr...." Sakura growled. "I'M NOT A MONSTER! Anyway, I'm inviting you to Syaoran-kun's surprise birthday party."

~~~

"Why would I want to go to that brat's birthday party?"

~~~

"He's not a brat! I can't believe you still have something against him! Oniichan, please come!"

~~~  
"Fine, I'll go for you, but that brat better be taking good care of you."   
~~~  
"He takes pretty good care of me!" Sakura yelled. "Oniichan is coming! This is going to be great! Oniichan, we need party supplies. Could you bring a little something?"  
~~~

"Hmm... I'll just help Yuki with whatever he's bringing."

~~~

  
"Yay!" Sakura yelled. "Come tomorrow at 8 a.m. so that we can prepare." Sakura said. "See you then."

Sakura looked towards Tomoyo, "Who's next?"

"Mizuki Kaho." Tomoyo says in a bitter tone.

"I always thought that you liked Mizuki-sensei..." Sakura replied.

"Well, she really hurt Hiiragizawa-kun when she returned to England... without him." Tomoyo sighed.

"Then you don't want to invite her?" Sakura blinked.

Tomoyo paused and looked away. Her eyes had a glint of evil in them. "I never said that."

"Hoe?" Sakura asked as she dialed the number.

~~~

The answer machine picked up,

"You've reached the home of Kaho Mizuki. I'm not in right now, but if you leave a message I'll get back to you."  
~~~

"Mizuki-sensei!" Sakura greeted. "It's me Sakura Kinomoto. Well, actually my last name is Li now! Yay! Anyway, Mizuki-sensei, Syaoran-kun's birthday is tomorrow. I'm inviting you to it. It starts at 7:00 p.m., but try to be there early. Bye!"

Sakura sighed as she hung up, "She wasn't home. I left a message."

"The next one on the list," Tomoyo began. "Is Tsukishiro Yukito."

"Yay!" Sakura yelled as she dialed Yukito's number.

~~~

"Hello?"  
~~~  
"Yukito-san!" Sakura greeted excitedly. "It's Sakura!"

~~~

"Sakura-chan?" Yukito asks. "Hi."  
~~~  
"I'm inviting you to Syaoran-kun's surprise birthday party! Oniichan promised that he'd come."

~~~

"You got Toya to come? That's a surprise."

~~~

"Yup! Also, could you bring something? We're low on supplies. Oniichan said he'll help you."  
~~~

"I'll bring the food!"  
~~~

"Yay!" Sakura yelled. "There's going to be a lot of people so bring a lot."  
~~~

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, I'll bring a truck's-worth."  
~~~

"Yay! See you then." Sakura hung up.

Sakura then called the remaining friends, Sasaki Rika, Yanagizawa Naoko, and Chiharu and Takashi Yamazaki. However, when Sakura called Yamazaki-kun and Chiharu-chan, she just couldn't get off the phone. Yamazaki kept talking about the orgin of birthdays and Sakura was begginning to believe it when Chiharu picked up the upstairs phone and yelled at him to stop telling lies.

"I'm glad that's done with." Sakura smiled.

"I'll be here early tomorrow." Tomoyo replied. "I want to film everything."

Sakura sweatdropped.

Syaoran then walked in the door. He had a tired expression on his face because he had just returned from a long day at work. "Hello, Sakura." He greeted as he kissed her on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"It was fun!" Sakura assured. "Tomoyo-chan kept me company. Can she come over tomorrow?"

"Sure," Syaoran replied as he sat on the couch. "Whatever makes my cherry blossom happy."

"Yay!" Sakura yelled. "Also, you don't have to cook me lunch tomorrow. Tomoyo-chan volunteered to cook me something yummy."

"I guess so." Syaoran sighed. "But, I'll be calling to check on you... I'm calling hourly." He then glared at Tomoyo, "Daidouji, when you cook sure it's with a smile on your face and a song in your heart. Sakura likes it that way."

Tomoyo smiled, "Of course I'll cook it that way. I better be going now." Tomoyo waved as she walked out the door. "Goodnight Sakura-chan, Li-kun."

"Bye!" Sakura waved. "Thank you!"

~*To Be Continued...*~

~*End Chapter Three*~

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Well, this chapter wasn't as funny (due to Syaoran's absense), but he'll be in the next chapter. ^_~.


	4. Surprise!

Untitled Document

---------------------------------------------------------

A S+S Story: The Circle Continues

Chapter 4: Surprise!

-----------------------------------------------------

This is the continuation of Sakura's attempt to give Syaoran something back for all the hard work he's done for her.

It was bright and early at around 6:00 a.m. when Sakura woke Syaoran up with her "birthday present." 

It was homemade card on plain white paper with red finger paint in the shape of a heart on the front design. Inside was an "original" poem by Sakura. It read, 'Roses are red, Violets are blue, Who do I love most? Syaoran-kun, it's you! Happy Birthday!" After reading the card, Syaoran was filled with tears.

"Did you make this all by yourself?" Syaoran asked.

"Tomoyo-chan helped me." Sakura declared with pride.

Syaoran then took her hands and began a speech, "Sakura, my love, this card has touched me dearly. The work you put in it is unbelievable. However, the greatest gift of all is having you with me everyday. You are my everything."

"Hoe?" Sakura asked. "Does that mean you love the card?"

"This is no time to play games, my love. I must get ready for work." Syaoran said as he changed out of his p.j.'s.

An hour later, Sakura heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. It was Tomoyo. "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan."

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo replied as she entered the mansion.

Just then, Syaoran was seen descending from the silver staircase."Ohayo, Daidouji."

"Happy Birthday, Li-kun." Tomoyo smiled. "I'll give you your present when you get home."

"Sounds good. I can really trust you." Syaoran replies. "Unlike Hiiragizawa." Syaoran mutters under his breath.

"What was that last part?" Tomoyo asked as flames ignite. "You have no idea." She whispers.

Syaoran shook his head, "It's of no importance. Sakura, I'm sorry that I must leave you, even if it is for only 12 hours, but it doesn't matter because you will be happy. I will eat something at work. See you later." Syaoran slams the door. 

Tomoyo turns to Sakura, "We have an hour before everyone gets here. You better get dressed while I cook breakfast."

Sakura nodded as she ran up the stairs singing, "Yay! Yay! The party's today! Yay! Yay! I get to play!"

An hour later, Syaoran's family arrived at the door. (Meiling, his loving sisters, and his sophisticated mother.)

"HELLO!" Sakura yelled loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

"Hi, Kinomoto-san." Meiling greeted warmly. "Syaoran's present is in the driveway."

"Hoe?" Sakura asked. "Why is it there?"

"You'll see." Meiling replied slyly.

All four sisters run up and hug Sakura at the same time. "We haven't seen you for ages."

"Hoe?" Sakura asked. "I saw you all at the wedding."

As Sakura tried to escape the tight grasp of the four sisters, Syaoran's mother entered. She was wearing a formal Chinese outfit, as usual.

"Hello Sakura, how have you been? " Yelan greeted as she kissed Sakura on the cheek.

"I've been good," Sakura stutters as she tries to control her blushing.

"I am glad to see that you are in good health....but I must warn you about something. Be careful of cake," Yelan warns.

"Hoe?" Sakura asks

After the Li family settled in, Daidouji Sonomi walked in.

"Hello, mother." Tomoyo greeted.

"Hello." Sakura smiles.

Automatically, Sonomi's eyes are filled with tears. "I still can't believe you married that Chinese boy. How could you leave my poor Tomoyo all alone?"

"Hoe?" Sakura asks, completely baffled.

"Don't worry about it," Tomoyo assures. "Mother, I told you already that I like someone else. Speaking of him, here he comes."

The room is filled with silence as Hiiragizawa Eriol enters the room. As the smoke clears, the silence is broken. Akizuki Nakuru has entered screaming with glee. Suppi-chan is following with a look of pure annoyance.

"Sakura-chan!" Nakuru calls. "I'm so happy right now. I get to see Touya-kun!!!"

The four sisters run up to Nakuru with joy. "Hello! Didn't we meet at the wedding?"

"Weren't you the one who jumped on Touya-kun's back and caused him to knock the cake over?" One asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." One recalls. "Wasn't that Kero-chan still eating it?"

Nakuru nods, "That was fun."

"Yeah, it was kinda funny." One agrees.

"Hey," Nakuru realizes. "We have a lot in common! Wanna be friends?"

The sisters and Nakuru link arms and skip away together to play in the backyard.

Suppi-chan watches in dismay as Eriol just smiles at the destruction they will cause. A second later, Eriol is tapped on the shoulder by Tomoyo's mother.

"So, are you the one that my precious Tomoyo loves?" Sonomi asks.

Eriol turns around. "Yes, that would be me."

Sonomi smiles, "I'm glad that Tomoyo has finally found joy."

Minutes later, Fujitaka and Kero-chan enter the room. Kero-chan immediately glares at Suppi-chan, "I didn't know HE was gonna be at this party!" He says with fangs.

Suppi-chan calmly replies, "I didn't know you were going to be here."

Kero replies, "I challenge you to a video game."

Suppi nods, "This could take all day."

Sakura smiles, "The video games are in Syaoran-kun's game room."

Kero and Suppi fly up the stairs while hollering insults back and forth.

Suddenly, a honk is heard from the outside. Everyone comes to the door to see what all the fuss is.

"Hoe?" Sakura asks as she notices Yukito driving a huge truck. The side of the truck read: "Tomoeda Grocery."

"When you said 'a truck's worth,' I didn't know that you were serious," Sakura said as she sweatdrops. "Is this all for the party?"

"Oh, no, this is not for you guys. This is my share. Toya has your share," Yukito smiled as he spoke.

Everyone looks behind Yukito to see a smaller version of the truck Yukito had. Touya sweatdropped as he said, "Where do you want me to drop this off?"

A few minutes later, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sakura greets.

Eriol, already knowing who was on the phone, walks into the next room to eavesdrop on the other line.

----

"Hello, Kinomoto, or should I call you Li now?" The voice asked. "It's Mizuki-sensei."

---

Sakura gasps, "You're coming right?"

---

"Oh, I'm afraid I cannot. You see, I'm getting married today." Kaho replies.

---

"Oh really?" Sakura asks. "That's great! I wish you luck!"

Suddenly, in the other room, Eriol blasts the phone in disappointment. 'She didn't even invite me.'

---

"Mizuki-sensei?" Sakura asks as the line is cut off. "Mizuki-sensei?"

---

An hour later, Syaoran calls.

"Hello, my darling Cherry Blossom. I've missed your lovely voice."

---

Eriol raises an eyebrow because he answered the phone, "Li-kun, I didn't know you felt that way."

---

"HIIRAGIZAWA?! WHY ARE YOU AT MY PLACE?!"

---

"Daidouji-san invited me."

---

"I thought I could TRUST her!" Syaoran screamed.

---

"Li-kun, you shouldn't scream. It makes people think otherwise of you."

---

"Were you the reason why I couldn't call an hour ago?!"

---

"There was a slight problem in the connection." Eriol replied casually.

---

"Just put Sakura on the phone!"

---

Eriol hands over the phone as Sakura answered to Syaoran.

---

"Sakura, I hope that everything is under control there. What exactly are you guys doing there?" Syaoran asks with some fear.

---

"Oh, Syaoran-kun, we're only playing cards," Sakura says with a smile.

Suddenly a scream is heard in the background as you hear Nakuru falling off a chair. At the same time, all four sisters ask her if she's ok.

---

"Are my sisters there?!" Syaoran asks with wonder.

---

"Your imagination is working up again, Syaoran-kun," Sakura tells him. "We're watching the old home movies Tomoyo-chan brought."

----

Syaoran shakes his head as he struggles to understand what had just happened. "Ok, be careful. Have you eaten yet?"

---

In the background this time, Yukito is heard at the house saying, "Sakura-chan, where do you want me to put this food?"

---

"Sakura! Is Tsukishiro over there?!" Syaoran says because now he is completely confused about what is happening at the house.

---

"Yes." Sakura replied. "He brought us take-out." Sakura covers the receiver and whispers, "It's Syaoran-kun."

Yukito nods as he yells, "I'll be on my way now."

Meanwhile, Nakuru and the sisters are suffocating Touya. They are screaming and jumping and screaming and jumping on him.

---

"I'm hearing things again." Syaoran replies.

---

Tomoyo are off at a convenient distance recording Sakura's every move. "Kawaii!" She yells.

Meiling, who is standing next to Tomoyo, sweatdrops and says, "Daidouji-san, you have not changed a bit."

On the other side of the room, Sonomi Daidouji was heard. "FUJITAKA-SENSEI, WHAT DO YOU MEAN NADESHIKO-CHAN IS STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU?!"

Fujitaka sweatdrops and says, "Sonomi-kun, you shouldn't be so loud about it." The whole room goes silent.

Suddenly, Suppi-chan comes flying down the stairs towards Eriol screaming, "Eriol, make him stop! He's trying to poison me!"

"There's nothing wrong with cupcakes!" Kero-chan yells as he follows Suppi with a smile. He is holding two golden-brown cupcakes with yellow frosting, with sprinkles in the shape of a smiley face.

---

Syaoran pauses and says, "I don't recall that being in a video.

---

Sakura replies, "I know, this happened during that year you stayed in Hong Kong."

---

Syaoran is now totally confused, "I thought I heard Meiling in the video." Syaoran shakes his head and says, "I better go... See you tonight."

---

For the final few hours of the preparation, everyone helped to decorate. However, half of the food supply disappeared due to Kero-chan, and Yukito-san's hunger. Kero-chan and Suppi-chan then declared a rematch and once again flew up the stairs.

At around 6:30 p.m., Chiharu and the others arrive. Chiharu complains that they were running late because Yamazaki was busy telling stories to the strangers who wandered around the street.

At around the same time, Tomoyo rushed Sakura upstairs to change into an outfit she recently made.

At exactly 7:00 p.m., Syaoran came through the door. Everyone, but Sakura, Nakuru, and his sisters were in hiding. Right away, Syaoran was mobbed by his sisters and Nakuru. They kept screaming about how grown up he was or something.

"SAKURA!" He yelled. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Sakura smiles sweetly, "This is for you."

Syaoran's mother then steps forward, "Syaoran, I'm glad to see you in good health."

Syaoran stutters as he stands up straight, "M-mother, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"We would never miss your birthday." His mother replies as she places her hand on his cheek.

Meiling comes bouncing from behind the sofa with joy, "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Meiling?" Syaoran says with surprise.

Sonomi and Fujitaka both stand up and say, "Happy Birthday."

Eriol steps forward with a smile, "I think you will get everything you deserve this birthday."

A look of pure fear shined in poor Syaoran's eyes.

Tomoyo then jumped up and yelled, "KAWAII!"

Eriol then placed his arm around Tomoyo, "Make sure to record the birthday boy when he blows out his candles. It will be priceless."

Syaoran struggles to swallow.

Naoko and Rika wave hi to Syaoran. Chiharu and Yamazaki come forward as well. Yamazaki then begins a story about how the candles on the birthday cake each symbolize something. Chiharu then hit him on the head with a mallet.

Rika smiled then said, "I want to be the first to give Li-kun his present." Rika handed him a perfectly wrapped present.

Syaoran opens the present to find a journal. "Thank you."

"I thought that you would want to put your feelings down on paper." Rika said. "Seeing that you express them well around Sakura-chan." She added as she winked.

"Here is your present." Naoko's glasses shone as she handed Syaoran his present.

Syaoran opened it to find a cookbook. "Thank you. I am a good chef."

Naoko smiled, "Now you can cook Sakura-chan anything you like."

Chiharu then handed Syaoran the present from Yamazaki and her.

"Thank you." Syaoran said as he opened it. It was a green coffee mug with the name 'Syaoran' on it.

Yamazaki then began a story about how every time you drink out of a mug with your name on it, you get a wish granted.

Chiharu then began to choke him and replied that, "We got it because it was cute."

Fujitaka then came forward with a present. "This is from Kero-kun and me."

Syaoran takes the present and opens it to find a box of chocolate. However, when he opened the box, surprisingly half of it was gone.

Fujitaka sweatdropped, "I accidentally left them out and Kero-kun helped himself."

Syaoran nodded, "That stuffed animal can't get enough."

Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Yamazaki all got dots for eyes.

Tomoyo handed Syaoran his present as she continued to film, "It's from Mother and me."

Sonomi smiled, "I helped her make it." She then turned to Sakura and said, "Sakura-chan, you two will be matching."

Syaoran opens the present to see a male version of the outfit Sakura is wearing. Syaoran sweatdropps and says, "Thank you."

"Hey you!" Touya yells from the other side of the room. "Catch!" Touya throws a rather huge box across the room towards Syaoran.

Syaoran catches it with surprise.

Sakura's eyes well up with tears, "Oniichan, I knew you'd come through."

Touya just smiles.

Syaoran opens the wrapping to find a box. However, the box inside was empty. "Is this a joke?"

"This is no joke." Touya explains. "My gift represents my love for you, which is nothing."

Syaoran glares.

"Don't worry about it." Yukito laughs. "My gift is a generous one." Yukito hands over a lifetimes gift certificate for Tomoeda Grocery.

Syaoran sweatdrops, "Thank you. Now my Sakura will always be fed."

The sisters all nod and hand over four identical boxes.

Syaoran opens all four to find four pairs of the same green socks and green shoes. He sweatdrops and says, "Thank you. I think."

The four sisters then look at each other with confusion. Suddenly the room is filled with,

"I thought I was getting gift!", "No, you said that I was!", etc. However, the sisters were silenced when the mother came through.

"My son," Yelan says. "This is for you." Yelan hands over a brand-new sword as she says, "Beware of cake."

Immediately, Syaoran shoots a glare towards Eriol, who just smiles in response.

Nakuru then bounces over, "Oh dear, I've forgotten a gift!" She pauses for a moment as a light bulb appears over her head.   
"Don't worry, hold on!" She yells as she runs up the stairs.

Seconds later, she appears with Suppi-chan in her arms. She has tied a pink bow around Suppi-chan's neck. Suppi-chan looks genuinely confused. However, he still manages to have a sweatdrop.

Nakuru happily yells, "IT'S FOR YOU!"

Syaoran sweatdrops, "Are you sure?"

Nakuru nods with excitement, "Yup!"

Suppi quietly whispers up to Nakuru, "What are you doing?! You fool! I don't want to go with him! I like living with you and master!"

Nakuru's eyes fill with hearts as she hollers, "REALLY?! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LOVED ME SO MUCH!"

Suppi sweatdrops as he continues to whisper, "I never said that..."

Chiharu and the others sweatdrop at Nakuru's odd behavior.

Yamazaki then whispers in Syaoran's ear, "Are you sure she's not on medication?"

Syaoran sweatdrops, "It's a game she plays."

"WELL!" Nakuru says, still yelling, runs up to Eriol. "I SAY IT'S TIME FOR A GROUP HUG!" Stars fill her eyes as she attempts to hug both of them at once.

"Nakuru!" They both say.

"I BETTER RETURN YOU TO YOUR GAMES!" Nakuru exclaims as she hops up the stairs to return Suppi.

However, she is still back in time to see Meiling's present.

"Well," Meiling said. "I believe that we must go outside to see my gift." Meiling leads the others outside to a brand-new convertible. "For you!"

Everyone's eyes widen in awe of the beautiful car.

"Meiling," Syaoran replies. "You didn't have to do."

"Well, I would've gotten you something better, but I didn't want to surpass Kinomoto-san." Meiling says happily.

"Well," Eriol smiles as everyone heads inside. "I guess that it's time for cake."

Syaoran suddenly flashes a worried look. "Hiiragizawa, I have a sword."

"Oh," Eriol says as he raises an eyebrow, "You want to cut the cake?"

Syaoran growls in frustration. "No, that's not what I had in mind."

Tomoyo smiles at the two and suddenly interrupts, "Hirragizawa-kun, this is no time to mess with Li-kun's mind. I want to record nice video for now."

"Wait a minute!" Sakura yells. "What about my present?!"

"Sakura, didn't you give me it this morning?" Syaoran blinked. "Remember the card?"

"Syaoran-kun." Sakura said a little insulted. "I can do more than people think! The card was joke. Tomoyo-chan didn't help at all. I did it ALL by myself." She smiled.

"Well," Syaoran said a little confused. "What is the present?"

"Syaoran-kun, I've noticed how tired you are when you return from work. So, I called your boss and asked him to give you a two-week vacation starting tomorrow!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Wait," Syaoran paused. "Then who's going to take my place. The office is short on people."

"Don't be silly, Syaoran-kun. The other half of my present is that... I will go to work for you!" She yelled excitedly. "I'll get to repay you for all the hard work!"

Everyone in the room applauds at the wonderful gift. Some are are heard saying what a wonderful wife Syaoran has.

Suddenly, a thud is heard in the background. Syaoran-kun has fainted.

~*To Be Continued*~  
~*End of Chapter Four*~  


--------------------------------------

Author's notes: ^_~


End file.
